Blonde Ambition
by LunaLoudFan23
Summary: Luna and Sam visit Royal Woods after finishing a tour then meets Chunk's niece, who flies in from London and soon develops a bond with their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Sam had become famous rock stars, going on tour after tour while selling millions of CDs. Now it's time for a break and that meant going back to Royal Woods to visit Luna's family. "Alright, guys! We're here! Logan's got bug duty." Sam said. "Nice way! I'm on garbage detail! I had bug duty in Minneapolis!" Logan said. "It rained in Minneapolis! There were no bugs!" Lyra said.

"Not my problem." Logan said. The siblings looked at the bus windshield, which was covered in dead bugs. "Well. Isn't this attractive?" Logan said, patting his sister on the back then going in the house.

"You can do this later. Come on. Let's go see your aunt and uncle." Sam said, leading her daughter inside. "Hey! There she is!" Lincoln said when he saw his niece. "Good to see you, Uncle Lincoln." Lyra said. "By the way, where did Chunk disappear to?" Logan said.

"He went to the airport. His niece is flying in from London today." Sam said. "I didn't know Chunk had a niece." Lyra said. "Ol' Chunky doesn't like talking about his personal life much. He'll bring her by later so she can meet everyone." Luna said.

Lynn arrived with her daughter, Hailey who immediately began to roughhouse with Toby and Spade until it was time for dinner. Ronnie Anne made some Lynn-sagna since it was Lincoln's dad's most famous dish then everyone started eating when Lyra heard very familiar words. "Pip-pip. Mind the gap!" That was the first thing Lynn had said to Rita when they met and now it was the first thing she heard from Chunk's niece. Luna gave her roadie a big hug then rejoined her family as the gentle giant lead his flesh and blood to the dining room. "This is me niece, Victoria." Chunk said. "'Ello!" Victoria said cheerfully.

Lyra released her fork, which landed on the floor. "Ba… Ba… Ba…" she said. "You dropped your fork, love. Bob's your uncle." Victoria said, picking the utensil up and trying to hand it back. "Ba… Ba… Ba…" Lyra said, still in a daze. Luna and Sam looked at each other knowingly as Logan, Toby and Spade tried to hold in snickers.

"I'll just leave it on the table then." Victoria said, putting the fork down. "Come on, Victoria. Let's get you settled in at the hotel." Chunk said. "Do all Yanks greet people this way, Uncle Chunk?" Victoria asked.

"Lyra has a girrrlfriend!" Toby said. "Tobias, don't tease your cousin." Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. I don't even know her." Lyra said. "But, you'd like to get to know her." Spade said. "Yeeeeah!" Toby said.

"That's enough, boys. Finish your dinner." Lincoln said. After everyone got done eating, Lyra went upstairs with Hailey and Logan. "Did you see the way she looked at me?" Lyra asked. "She called us Yanks and you were too busy babbling to even talk to her." Logan said.

"I don't think she meant it in a derogatory way. And shut up." Lyra said. "I think it's funny that you're carrying the family tradition." Hailey said, throwing a baseball against the wall and catching it. "What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"Think about it. Grandpa Lynn was a brunette and fell in love with Grandma Rita, who was a blonde. Your mom, Luna's a brunette and fell in love with your other mom. And now…" Hailey said. "I'm a brunette and I have a crush on Chunk's niece, who's a blonde. I got it." Lyra said.

The next day, Lyra gathered up the courage to go speak with Victoria. She got her room number from Chunk and knocked on the door. "Umm… Hi. We weren't probably introduced yesterday. I'm Luna and Sam's daughter, Lyra." Lyra said, offering a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, Lyra." Victoria said, shaking Lyra's hand. The brunette stood there in a daze, staring at her hand after it was released.

"Do come in, won't you? I'm just watching The Beeb on the telly." Victoria said. Lyra entered the room and immediately noticed a Minion plushie on the bedside table. "You like Minions?" Lyra asked. "Are you daft? They're bloody ace!" Victoria asked.

"I love Minions! Do you think they have it on Pay Per View?" Lyra said. "We could take a gander." Victoria said. Lyra sat next to Victoria on the bed and the girls watched The Minions together before Lyra's phone started buzzing. Victoria nudged Lyra's arm and said, "Your mobile is vibrating."

Victoria had laid down on her stomach so Lyra had to stretch over her legs to reach her phone, which was sitting on the table. She had gotten a text that said:

Hey, girl! Heard you were back in The Woods. Come by if you're free!

"Who's that?" Victoria asked. "Alecia. Her parents are Mt moms' old band mates so we're pretty good friends." Lyra said. "She's Mazzy and Sully's daughter? I've heard about them from me uncle." Victoria said.

"I could take you to meet her if want. I have to warn you about Peter though. He practically worships Barney from How I Met Your Mother." Lyra said. The girls left the hotel and went to Sully and Mazzy's house. As expected, the garage was open to reveal a drum set with tons of other instruments surrounding it. "Hey, Lyra. Who's your friend?" Peter said. "Victoria Monk. You must be Peter." Victoria said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Monk, huh? Any relation to Chester Monk?" Peter said. "I'm his niece. Just flew in from London yesterday." Victoria said. "Not surprising. You look like my cup of tea." Peter said, winking.

"Cool down, big brother. The poor girl doesn't need to have traveled across the pond just to be hit on by a guy who idolizes Neal Patrick Harris." Alecia said. The three girls went to Alecia's room and sat down. "So, what brings you across the pond?" Alecia asked Victoria.

"Me dad was killed and me mum isn't a pleasant woman so I asked me Uncle Chunk to bring me here." Victoria said. "That's horrible! I'm so sorry!" Alecia said. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather be on the road anyway. I've looked up to me uncle ever since I was a little girl." Victoria said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra and Victoria returned to the hotel and Lyra remembers the time Lynn Sr. and Rita took the siblings there. "My mom says they all got kicked out. Normally, she'd be running around playing her guitar or stage diving off something, but she didn't do anything that time." "So, you're saying your mum wasn't exactly a saint in her youth, but that time she behaved herself?" Victoria asked. "Exactly! Maybe it was my Uncle Lincoln. He was ghost hunting with my Aunt Lucy and things got out of hand." Lyra said.

"Hmm… I have a friend back in London who's parents work at Scotland Yard. Maybe I could take a gander at the records and see what happened." Victoria said. Lyra simply nodded. Anytime Victoria spoke, she found herself daydreaming. "Oh, your mum wants to hold a welcome party for me tonight!" Victoria said.

"Which one?" Lyra asked. "Don't say Luna. Don't say Luna." she mumbled to herself. "The blonde one with the teal streak in her hair. What's her name? Samantha?" Victoria said. "Sam. She goes by Sam. Not a soul in this world who calls her Samantha." Lyra said.

"Me mum would. She calls my Uncle Chunk by his real name." Victoria said. "Yeesh. I don't know anybody who does that. He's always been Chunk to me." Lyra said. "I better get ready, Lyra. It was nice meeting your friends and being properly introduced to you. Lyra is a pretty name. I can bet Luna picked that out, didn't she?" Victoria said.

"Ba… Ba… Ba…" Lyra said, in a daze again. "Oh dear. Your eyes are wide as saucers again. What snapped you out of it the last time? Hmm? Maybe I should bring you down to the lobby and have Alecia come pick you up. Come on." Victoria said, throwing Lyra's arm over her shoulder.

"Bob's your uncle, love. You just sit there until Alecia comes to get you. I really have to get ready now, but I'll see you tonight." Victoria said, putting Lyra down in a chair and kissing her cheek before leaving. Soon, Alecia arrived and Lyra told her what happened. "She kissed you?" Alecia asked. "Yeah. On the cheek. Like this." Lyra kissing Alecia on the cheek like Victoria had done to her.

"I couldn't have done without the demonstration. At least it wasn't on the lips." Alecia said, wiping her cheek. "Awww! You're not my type, honey." Lyra said.

The girls returned to 1216 Franklin Avenue and Lyra was too busy hearing birds in her head to notice there was a skateboard on the side walk. "Toby, you little shit." Lyra said. "Are you okay, Lyra?" Alecia asked. "I think so." Lyra said. She tried to get up, but couldn't move. "No. No I'm not. My leg's broken." she said. "I'll get your uncle." Alecia said.

Lincoln carried his niece into the living room and set her down on the couch so Ronnie Anne could wrap it up. Luna and Sam entered the room. "What's new, pussycat?" Luna asked. "I broke my leg because Toby left his dumb skateboard outside." Lyra said.

"Do you wanna tell them why you didn't notice it?" Alecia asked. "No I don't want to tell them why." Lyra said. "She was busy daydreaming about Victoria." Alecia said.

"Oooooh… Victoria. Did something special happen today?" Sam said. "She kissed Lyra on the cheek." Alecia said. "She must really like you." Sam said. "That's my girl. Did I ever tell you about my first date with her mom?" Luna said.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Lincoln said. "We were partners for the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest. I thought it was it was gonna be rocking. I got up early that morning, showered and everything." Luna said before she was interrupted by Ronnie Anne laughing.

"I'm sorry. Go on." Ronnie Anne said, trying to hold in more laughter. "Anyway, I went to the park thinking we were going to have so much in common and quickly found out how wrong I was." Luna said.

*Flashback in Luna's POV*

There was sitting on the fountain waiting for me. She looked like an angel with the sun shining on her blonde hair. We greeted each other, but couldn't decide whether we wanted to hug or high five. "I'm sure what we're supposed to do here." I said. "Mm, put 'er there, partner." Sam said, offering a handshake. I accepted and we laughed. The first challenge was Lazer Maze. I was awesome. Naturally. But…

Sam accidentally dropped her gun and shot me. The next challenge was collecting eggs from Liam's chickens. I was terrified. "Awww! Aren't they cute?" Sam said. "I don't know, bruh. Those beaks look sharp." I said. "All done! One dozen eggs." Sam said, shooting a finger gun and winking while clicking her tongue. I smiled nervously then was tripped by the stupid chickens and ended up cover in egg with Sam on top of me.

*End of Flashback*

"The challenges all went pretty similar to that. Dance studio…" Luna said. "I sucked." Sam said. "Rock climbing…" Luna said. "She sucked." Sam said. Luna nudged Sam playfully and was nudged back.

"The point is that we tried anyway because we liked each other and wanted things to work out. Unfortunately, after drinking some Earth Warrior Juice at the organic juice store came the sailing fiasco." Luna said. "You know I love sailing, but your mom isn't great at it and we ended up flying into the pond." Sam said.

"We realized that we didn't have as much as in common as we thought and it almost ended our relationship when it had barely started." Luna said. "Then we found out that neither of us are good at baking and had fun." Sam said.

"They reached for the butter at the same time, their hands touched and it was all your mother could talk about for two weeks." Lincoln said. "Bogus! It was not!" Luna said. "Luna, I was there. After Sam left that day, you vowed to never wash your hands again. And you didn't. For two weeks." Lincoln said.

"Damn, Momma." Lyra said. "I thought something was a little fishy after day." Sam said. "Okay, we're getting off the subject." Luna said.

"The point is that most relationships have their challenges. Why do you think we didn't adopt Logan until two years after we got married?" Sam said. "Because you and Momma got married at sixteen?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, but mostly because we wanted to get used to living in a different state together before having kids. We had lived in Michigan all our lives and had no idea what raising children on the road was going to be like." Sam said. "Do you see what we're saying, Lyra Heartstrings?" Luna asked.

Lyra shook her head and Luna said, "Love doesn't happen the way you expect, but if you're meant to be with Victoria then we'll be right there with you."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Lyra was at the house alone except for Alecia, who came to check on her. "Why don't you go to the party with everyone else?" Lyra asked. "And abandon my best friend in her time of need? You know that if my leg was broken and there was a party, you would never ever go." Alecia said.

"I guess you're right, Ally. I should feel so stupid." Lyra said. "Anybody could've stepped on that skateboard, Lyra. It's not your fault." Alecia said.

"Do you think Victoria really likes me?" Lyra asked. "Well, she kissed you on the cheek and said you have a pretty name so that should be a good indication." Alecia said.

At that moment, the door bell rang and Victoria entered. "I've got it! Oh, you poor dear. What happened to your leg?" Victoria said. "I accidentally stepped on my cousin's skateboard and broke it." Lyra said.

"Are you still coming to me party?" Victoria asked while signing Lyra's cast. "I can't. I won't be able to do anything with a broken leg." Lyra said. When Victoria was done, she let Lyra see it. She had wrote her name in a fancy way and dotted her Is with hearts.

Lyra pulled Alecia close and whispered, "When they cut this cast off, I want to keep it." "I'm sure there'll be something you can do. I'm not going to let you sit here by yourself while your family has fun." Victoria said. "What is it that you have, Victoria?" Alecia asked.

"Oh. Yes. Lyra, do you remember telling me that your family got kicked out of the hotel and no one knew why?" Victoria said. "Yeah?" Lyra said. "Well, I have evidence that it was nothing your mum and her siblings did." Victoria said.

Just then, Lana came running in. "I just heard about your leg. Is it bad?" she said. "Victoria, this is my Aunt Lana. Aunt Lana, this is Victoria. She's Chunk's niece." Lyra said. "Nice to meet you, Vicky." Lana said, shaking Victoria's hand.

"It's Victoria." the British girl said, looking at her oil covered hand. "Aunt Lana can't say that. Your name is similar to the name of a dog who belonged to this girl she knew as a kid who made fun of Charles." Lyra said.

"Lola still gives me hell about walking out that day." Lana said. "You're one Luna's sisters, aren't you? Would you be interested in finding out what really happened the your family got kicked out of that hotel?" Victoria asked, holding up the tape.

Lana was very interested and reached for the tape only for Victoria to pull it away. "Bring us to Bangers and Mosh and I'll show it to you." she said. Lana's truck was pretty old, but still drivable. She called Lynn to be on lookout so she could carry Lyra inside. The girls sat in the back of the truck since Lyra had a cast and Victoria wanted to make sure she didn't slide around back there while Lana was driving. "Hold on, guys. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Are you sure you'll be okay, Lyra?" Lana said.

"She'll be just fine." Alecia said before whispering "She has a crush on Victoria." in Lana's ear. Lyra heard that and threw a rag at her friend's head, but Lana understood. Having lived with a bisexual sister who fell in love with a blonde girl.

They arrived at the restaurant and Lynn was waiting. "Alright. Up you go, kid." Lynn said, climbing into the truck and picking up her niece. "Thanks, Aunt Lynn." Lyra said. "Pshh. I used to lift furniture to look for Christmas presents growing up. Carrying a sixteen year old with a broken leg is nothing." Lynn said.

The sport obsessed Loud brought her niece inside and set her down in a booth with Luna and Sam. "Everyone, if I might have your attention please? I hold in me hand evidence that Lyra's mum and her siblings weren't at fault all those years ago when they got kicked out of Royal Woods Spa. It was in fact their parents. Rita and Lynn Loud Sr." Victoria said. The whole room erupted with shock. Rita and Lynn Sr. were the reason? But, why?

Victoria inserted the tape into the VCR and played it. There it was plain as day. Rita and Lynn Sr. taking off their swimsuits and playing Marco Polo in the pool. "I don't believe it. Mom and Dad were the ones who literally got us kicked out?" Lori said. "So, it wasn't mine and Lucy's ghost hunting?" Lincoln asked.

"Or Luan's lame jokes?" Lynn asked. "Hey! That shaft one was good!" Luan said. "Don't listen to them, darling. I love your jokes." Benny said. The two comedians kissed and their daughter, Libby gagged.

"All this time we've thought it was our fault because they didn't tell us the truth." Leni said. "Well, I say we shouldn't just sit here feeling sorry for ourselves! It's time for action! We weren't the ones got the family kicked out before. What's stopping us from staying there now?" Luna said.

"Great idea, Lunes!" Sam said. Everyone cheered and finished the party, which Victoria made sure Lyra was included in. They got her a wheelchair so she could move around and Victoria brought her out on the dancefloor. Luna and Sam watched their daughter as memories of their teen years flooded back. "Like mother like daughter." Sam said. "Yeah. Except I don't remember breaking my leg." Luna said. "I'm surprised you didn't with as many times as you stage dived off everything possible." Sam said.

Lincoln and Chunk joined them and Chunk said, "I have a feeling that before long, young Lyra will be me niece's lover." "You know what creeps me out? The way Brits say 'lover'." Lincoln said. Sam and Luna shushed him.

"We're being watched." Victoria said, gesturing towards the four people looking them. "How did you get that tape, Victoria?" Lyra asked. "Don't you remember? I have a friend in London who's parents work for Scotland Yard. We grew up together and he'd do anything I ask." Victoria said.

"So, he helped you break into the security system at the hotel?" Lyra asked. "More or less yes." Victoria said. "But, that happened twenty one years ago. How did-" Lyra said before Victoria put her finger in her lips. "No more questions now, love. Come on." she said, taking Lyra and wheeling her outside.

"When's your mums' next tour?" Victoria asked. 'I'd have to have them. Why?" Lyra said. "I'm not going to England, Lyra. Me life is here now. Uncle Chunk treats me like a daughter, your mums are both really nice and I've met the beautiful girl in the world." Victoria said.

"M-me?" Lyra asked. "Yes, silly. You grew up around me uncle and your mum thinks she's a Brit too so you know all the slang. But, that's not only reason I like you." Victoria said.

"So, the kiss on the cheek you gave me earlier?" Lyra said. "I admit it was tad forward, but I acted on impulse. If you were me girlfriend, I would've snogged you." Victoria said. "Really?" Lyra asked. "Yes. There aren't many attractive girls in London as you can imagine. Load of rubbish." Victoria said.

Lyra smiled then Victoria got down on her knees and asked, "Lyra Frances Loud, would you very much fancy dating me?" "Are you off your trolley? Of course I would." Lyra said in a British accent.

"Are you trying to copy me or your mum?" Victoria asked. "Isn't it obvious? That was clearly an impression of my mother." Lyra said. Victoria smiled and brushed Lyra's hair away from her face. "Uncle Chunk told me the great Luna Loud had a daughter, but he never told me she looked like a goddess." Lyra blushed. She could hardly think before Victoria got closer and soon their lips locked. It was like nothing Lyra had ever experienced before. And her mothers are rock stars!


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks passed and Lyra could finally get out of the cast, which she begged the doctor to let her keep since it had all of her aunts' names on it plus Victoria's too. Luna and Sam were planning on having another tour, but something came up that prevented them from doing so. "Good golly, Miss Molly. Look at that fog!" Luna said. "Holy crap. It's definitely thick, isn't it? Looks like our tour is postponed since Chunk won't be able to drive in this." Sam said.

Lincoln was in the kitchen making breakfast when Lyra came downstairs. "Good morning, my beautiful niece." he said. "Hey, Uncle Linc." Lyra said. "What's the matter, kiddo? Did something happen with Victoria?" Lincoln asked.

"It's not that. Things are great with Victoria. I just feel like I'm following this ongoing tradition. First it was Grandpa Lynn then my mom and now me. What if it keeps going?" Lyra said. "Well, it's not like you or Victoria can get pregnant. You have a choice to break the cycle if you want to." Lincoln said.

"So, like I could adopt a redheaded kid if I wanted?" Lyra asked. "Sure. Or one with black hair. It's up to you." Lincoln said. "Personally, I'd choose black." Lucy said.

Lincoln screamed but, Lyra was pretty used to her goth aunt popping up out of the blue and gave her a hug. "Good to you, Aunt Lucy!" Lyra said. "You too." Lucy said, patting Lyra on the head. "My heart…" Lincoln said, clutching his chest.

"Oh, Uncle Linc. Don't be so dramatic." Lyra said. "Are you making eggs? You remember how I like mine, right?" Lucy asked. "Yes, Lucy. Extra well done and in the shape of a corpse." Lincoln said. "I love my brother." Lucy said.

Lyra exited the kitchen wishing the fog would clear up so she could see Victoria. She imagined a fifteen year old Luna not being able to see her beloved Sam and decided to text Victoria instead.

Lyra: Hey, Vic. I'd come see you, but it's way too foggy. We can't even leave for my moms' tour right now.

Victoria: It's alright, love. Don't need you in a cast again. ;)

Lyra smiled and replied, "I love you, Victoria. 3" "Texting your girlfriend, huh?" Logan asked. "None of your business." Lyra said.

"Listen, sis. Victoria is a nice girl, but don't think I wouldn't confront her if she hurt you like I would if she were a guy." Logan said. "I'll keep that in mind." Lyra said. "All of your aunts and I would too. We helped your uncle when we thought he was getting bullied." Luna said.

"Meddled is more like it!" Lincoln said. "It couldn't have been that bad! You married her!" Luna said. "At least I didn't marry a girl whose last name fit perfectly with my interest!" Lincoln said.

"Do you wanna rethink that, bro?" Luna asked, going into the kitchen. "Is that why Momma fell in love with you? Because your maiden name is Sharp?" Lyra asked Sam. "No. Of course not. There were other things that made her fall for me." Sam said.

"Like what?" Logan asked. Sam opened her mouth, but couldn't think of what to say. Finally, she called her wife's name while joining the brunette in the kitchen. "You know how this is going to end, right?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. We should probably go." Logan said. The two siblings had known their mothers long enough to know that in situations like this, it usually ended up with lots of moaning coming from whatever bedroom they could lock themselves in. "Hey, Logan?" Lyra said. "Yeah?" Logan said.

"Even though Momma named you after her favorite guitar, you can be a pretty okay guy sometimes." Lyra said. "Well, you were named after a pony." Logan said. "I was not! Momma named me Lyra because she loves music!" Lyra said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, pony girl." Logan said. At that moment, the silence was broken by a sound of a baby crying so the siblings went to investigate. The fog was still pretty thick so they tried using their phone flashlights to see. Finally, they found him. A little baby boy with light brown hair and small cuts on his body. "The poor thing is hurt! We have to help him!" Lyra said.

Logan removed his shirt and used it to wrap the baby in as he and Lyra ran back to the house. Ronnie Anne put him on the kitchen table and bandaged him up. "He'll be okay now." she said. "What do you think happened?" Lyra asked. "His parents likely didn't want him anymore so instead of taking him to an orphanage like your biological parents did, they left him out there." Ronnie Anne said.

She somewhat knew what the kid was coming through. She felt abandoned when her parents split up and her dad went to live in Peru. This baby was straight up left though and had no way of figuring out why his parents would do such a thing. Lyra took the baby upstairs into what used to be Luna's room before she moved out. "It'll be okay, little dude. I knew my real parents. As far as I'm concerned, Sam and Luna Loud are my parents because they raised me. You'll feel that way too after we find someone to adopt you." Lyra said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Victoria came upstairs. "'Ello, love!" Victoria said. "Vic! How did you get here?" Lyra said. "The fog cleared up a tad. Who is this?" Victoria said

"I don't think he has a name. Logan and I found him all cut up outside." Lyra said. "Oh, poor thing. Well, if doesn't have a name, he must be given one he does. What do you think about Nigel?" Victoria said.

"As in Nigel Thornberry?" Lyra asked. "Like me best friend back in London. And his middle name could be Chester for me Uncle Chunk." Victoria said.

"Hmm… Nigel Chester Loud. Not bad." Lyra said. "Loud?" Victoria said. "Well… I mean… If we were to adopt him and you wanted to take my last name. You don't have to if you think me taking your last name is better. I just thought-" Lyra said until she was cut off by Victoria's tongue being stuck in her mouth. It had been six weeks since the two girls began dating and had kissed plenty of times, but this was the first time it was like this.

"Excuse me." Lyra said, leaving Victoria with the baby as she went downstairs to the couch. She sighed the whole way until she saw Luna sitting right next to her. "I know that look. Victoria snogged you, huh? Isn't it great to exchange saliva with the one you love?" Luna said.

"Yeah, Momma. It really is." Lyra said. "Your mom French kissed me first too you know. It was six months after we started dating and I decided to serenade her one night." Luna said. "I know, Momma." Lyra said, having heard this story before.

"See? You are carrying on tradition." Logan said. "If someone tells me Grandma Rita snogged Grandpa Lynn first, I'm gonna slug them." Lyra said. "Ugh… Don't even say that. Bleh!" Luna said, leaving the room.

"She exchanges saliva with Mom all the time, but it's disgusting when she pictures Grandma and Grandpa doing it." Lyra said. "I heard that!" Luna said.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Lyra got in Vanzilla and searched for Logan, who was spray painting a wall. "Hey, bro! Doing your graffiti thing? That's a nice dragon! Anyway, momma's cooking dinner. Do you want a ride back to Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie Anne's? It's getting dark." Lyra said. "Woman, would you shut up? I could get caught because of your big mouth!" Logan said.

"Fine. Stay out here and miss dinner. Momma's making bangers and mash." Lyra said. "Okay, fine. I'm coming." Logan said, getting in the car while his sister donned a cocky grin.

Meanwhile, Luna was in the kitchen when Lincoln walked in. "Thanks for making dinner, Luna." he said. "Not a problem, baby bro. I know things have been really hard on you ever since Dad passed away." Luna said.

"Yeah. I wish Liam was here in person to give his support. I really needed all I could get." Lincoln said. As if on cue, Lincoln received a call from his friend at that moment. "'Ello, guvna!" Liam said. "Hey, Liam! What's up, buddy?" Lincoln said.

"I've decided to take the kids on a spontaneous holiday across the pond. We haven't been there in decades it seems." Liam said. "That sounds wonderful! Luna's visiting right now and I know Lyra used to be great friends with your daughter before you moved. Well, shredded wheat, old boy." Lincoln said. "It's cheerio." Luna said the same time Liam did.

"Seriously, dude? You grew up around Dad and I speaking British all the time yet you still can't get that right?" Luna said. "Never mind that. Where's Lyra?" Lincoln said. Before Luna could answer, Lyra and Logan arrived.

"Hi, Uncle Linc! Hi, Momma! Is dinner ready?" Lyra said. "There's been a slight change of plans. Liam called me and said that he's decided to come visit so we're going out." Lincoln said.

Everyone got ready and went to Lynn's Table, which was now run by Grant after Kotaro retired. Luna dug up Lynn's old recipe book and made bangers and mash with fried onions for everyone. "I don't want to eat these, Dad." Toby said. "Yeah." Spade said. "What? How are you going to be real men if you won't eat your onions, boys? They'll put hair on your chests." Lincoln said.

"Your aunt made this dish from your Grandpa Lynn's recipe. Just eat them. Okay?" Ronnie Anne said. "So, your friend is coming from London?" Victoria asked Lincoln.

"Yep. He used to live here in Royal Woods and was one of my best friends growing up, but then he married this British girl he met at the Sadie Hawkins Dance when we were kids. He even picked up the accent and everything, which was a bit odd at first since he was a farm boy." Lincoln said.

"I used to be really great friends with his daughter, Sadie. You can probably guess why he named her that." Lyra said. Logan and Victoria went to the bathroom when Liam finally arrived. "L Train! Good to see you, old chap!" Liam said.

"Hey, Liam. Man, it's been too long since we last saw each other in person." Lincoln said. "What made you decide to come visit?" Ronnie Anne asked. "That's actually what I wanted to discuss." Liam said.

Logan came out of the bathroom and noticed Sadie. The last time Liam was in America, his children were little kids and now his daughter was all grown up. "Oh my god." Logan said to himself. Victoria came out of the bathroom and Logan asked her if his breath was okay. "Logan, she lived in England nearly her whole life. She doesn't give a tosser about your breath." Victoria said.

"Vic! Come meet my old childhood friend!" Lyra said. Victoria walked over to the group Lyra introduced Sadie, who noticed Logan. "Hey, Tumbleweed." she said.

"Tumbleweed?" Victoria said. "It's a nickname I used to call him when we were kids." Sadie said. "Do you remember before you moved how we used to play Cliff Hanger with your brother?" Lyra asked.

"Of course! That was so much fun! I missed you, Ly." Sadie said. "I missed you too. Let's ask my moms for some quarters so we can play at Gus's Games and Grub!" Lyra said.

Victoria couldn't help feeling jealous. It was clear that her girlfriend was distracted since her old friend was back in the United States. The next day, Lyra was still hanging out with Sadie so Logan took Victoria to meet with Peter and Alecia in the park.

"I guess your moms' tour has been postponed, huh?" Peter asked. "Yeah. Chunk's dealing with scheduling and crap." Logan said. "At least you guys can hang with us for a while. Our mom and dad used to play with your moms in high school, but they haven't been as close since our dad compared your mom to Yoko Ono." Alecia said.

"Have you noticed that your parents' initials are S and M? Talk about unfortunate." Logan said. "Shut up, Logan. You're named after a guitar!" Alecia said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Paula said. "Oh. Hey, Paula. Lyra is hanging with her old childhood friend so I brought Victoria here to hang with my friend, Peter and his sister." Logan said. "So, you're Victoria! I've heard a lot about you." Paula said.

"Paula's friends with my Aunt Lynn. Coincidentally, she's married to one of my aunt's other friends." Logan said. "Yep. Margo used to date a guy named Elliot in middle school. Long story short, they broke up and she got with me." Paula said.

"Have you ever been jealous of Margo?" Victoria asked. "Nah. I know that she'd never hurt me like Elliot did her." Paula said. "Just like Lyra would never hurt you, Victoria." Alecia said.

"You're right. She's just catching up with an old friend. I have nothing to worry about." Victoria said.

A couple of years later, Lyra and Victoria got married. They're parents on the road now just like Luna and Sam, but they do it their own way.


End file.
